ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickelodeon Rewind
This is a new commercial-free Nickelodeon channel that features classic and most recent Nickelodeon programming from 1980-2008, along with the UK Muppet series "Mopatop's Shop" and the international Sesame Street sketch compilation series "Open Sesame" (and coming soon, classic episodes from the first 20 seasons of classic Sesame Street, all of which will have full episode versions unlike Noggin (1999-2009), which had edited versions of episodes). All shows are shown edited and without interruptions, with the exception to certain Nick Jr shows, "Mopatop's Shop", and "Open Sesame", all of which are unedited, and also without interruptions. The channel is set to make its first launch on October 5, 2020. Shows Live-Action *Hey Dude *You Can't Do That On Television *Clarissa Explains It All *The Adventures of Pete and Pete *Salute Your Shorts *Space Cases *Are You Afraid Of The Dark? *Nickelodeon Wild Side Show *Animorphs *My Brother & Me *Drake and Josh Upcoming Programming *Mr. Wizard’s World *Welcome Freshmen *Roundhouse *The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo *The Journey of Allen Strange *100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd Game Shows *Double Dare/Family Double Dare/Double Dare 2000 *Nickelodeon GUTS/Global GUTS *What Would You Do? *Wild & Crazy Kids *Legends of the Hidden Temple *Finders Keepers *Think Fast *Make the Grade *Nick Arcade *Get the Picture Preschool *Eureeka's Castle *Gullah Gullah Island *Allegra's Window Acquired Programming *Mopatop's Shop *Open Sesame (compilation series of older Sesame Street sketches) Upcoming Programming *Blue's Clues *Little Bill *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Play With Me Sesame Animated *Rugrats *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Rocko's Modern Life *Aaah! Real Monsters *Hey Arnold *The Angry Beavers *The Wild Thornberrys *Catdog *Rocket Power *Invader ZIM *ChalkZone *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *All Grown Up! *Danny Phantom *Catscratch *The X's *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Tak and The Power of Juju Upcoming Programming *Kablam! *SpongBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *Avatar: The Last Airbender Upcoming Block *Super Retrovision Saturdaze (revival of the past TV Land block, only with a few changes including an extra hour added, the last two cartoons swapped in the last hour, and original tags replaced by new ones featuring the animated Brady Kids bubblegum rock group from the 1972 animated series, with Greg Brady voiced by Alexander Gould, Marcia Brady voiced by Ariel Winter, Peter Brady by Aden Strong (one of Tara Strong’s two sons), Janice Brady voiced by Tara Strong, Bobby Brady voiced by Tex Hammond (Grey Griffin’s first son), and Cindy Brady voiced by Ava Acres instead of their original respective voice actors since they're all grown up) **The New Adventures of Heckle and Jeckle (7:00 am-7:30 am) **The Fonz & The Happy Days Gang (7:30 am-8:00 am) **The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (8:00 am-8:30 am) **The Jackson 5ive (8:30 am-9:00 am) **Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp (9:00 am-9:30 am) **The Harlem Globetrotters (9:30 am-10:00 am) **H.R. Pufnstuf (10:00 am-10:30 am) **The Bugaloos (10:30 am-11:00 am) **Lidsville (11:00 am-11:30 am) **Sigmund & The Sea Monsters (11:30 am-12:00 pm) **Star Trek: The Animated Series (12:00 pm-12:30 pm) **The Brady Kids (12:30 pm-1:00 pm) *Nickelodeon Rewind at Nite (includes classic programming of past Sesame Workshop shows) **The Electric Company **Square One TV **3-2-1 Contact **Sesame Street Classics 1 (1st Sesame Street season from 1969-1970) **Sesame Street Classics 2 (2nd Sesame Streer season from 1970-1971) **Sesame Street Classics 3 (3rd Sesame Street season from 1971-1972) **Sesame Street Classics 4 (4th Sesame Street season from 1972-1973) **Sesame Street Classics 5 (5th Sesame Street season from 1973-1974) **Sesame Street Classics 6 (6th Sesame Street season from 1974-1975) **Sesame Street Classics 7 (7th Sesame Street season from 1975-1976) **Sesame Street Classics 8 (8th Sesame Street season from 1976-1977) **Sesame Street Classics 9 (9th Sesame Street season from 1977-1978) **Sesame Street Classics 10 (10th Sesame Street season from 1978-1979) **Sesame Street Classics 11 (11th Sesame Street season from 1979-1980) **Sesame Street Classics 12 (12th Sesame Street season from 1980-1981) **Sesame Street Classics 13 (13th Sesame Street season from 1981-1982) **Sesame Street Classics 14 (14th Sesame Street season from 1982-1983) **Sesame Street Classics 15 (15th Sesame Street season from 1983-1984) **Sesame Street Classics 16 (16th Sesame aStreet season from 1984-1985) **Sesame Street Classics 17 (17th Sesame Street season from 1985-1986) **Sesame Street Classics 18 (18th Sesame Street season from 1986-1987) **Sesame Street Classics 19 (19th Sesame Street season from 1987-1988) **Sesame Street Classics 20 (20th Sesame Street season from 1988-1989) Trivia * See Also: Nickelodeon Rewind Schedule. * This is only one of two Nick channels (the other being Nickelodeon Movie Network) that is commercial-free and uninterrupted (aside from infomercials). Category:TV Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Television Channels Category:Family TV channels